Revival 14
Iacon MedCenter Repair Room Obvious exits: Waiting Room leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. Mischief comes in from the Waiting Room. Mischief trudges sulkily into view. Mischief pounces on Horrid. Hot Rod oofs and snaps awake sharply. "Huh-- what??" Mischief says, "Oh, sorry....didn't know you were sleeping." Mischief pulls up a chair. "Been meaning to talk to you about yesterday..." Hot Rod sits up slowly, concentrating internally on something. "Happens when you have to recuperate from a cannon blast... what?" Mischief pushes him back down. "Prime again... You say, "What about him?" Hot Rod rubs his head woozily. Mischief crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, remembering. Mischief says, "After Bolts took you away, Optimus started getting kinda ugly.....I mean, he LOOKED nasty... getting all kinds of furious at Galvatron." Mischief says, "Then he ORDERED us all to open fire on Galvatron, saying that if we destroyed him, the others would retreat." Mischief says, "And, after Galvatron retreated, he just kept firing after him for a while..." You say, "Well, he hadda protect the spaceport.." Mischief says, "I know I don't know him, but from what everyone has told me about him----....Well, he scares me." Mischief says, "Just a couple of minutes after he stopped firing, he was all cool again like nothing happened." You say, "He's just trying to do what's best for all of us, Mischief, there's no reason to be scared of him." Mischief shakes her head. "You didn't see how he looked.....I think Galvatron gets that way sometimes.... Hot Rod shakes his head. "But you said he was fine AFTER the fight. He was just.. caught up in it, that's all." Mischief sighs. "I suppose it could be just me, but after hearing the plans of yesterday and him ordering all of us to try and kill Galvatron just like that.....Like I said, he scares me. I didn't think we were supposed to be like that." Hot Rod frowns and studies his hands for a bit. "Yeah, well... neither did I. But he's gotta know what he's doing-- you know, for the overall good of everything.." Mischief studies Rod for a moment. "It's not just me, then, is it?" Hot Rod says quietly, "No." Thunder comes in from the Waiting Room. Mischief pouts. "He seemed nice when I first met him..." You say, "He IS nice." Though he does not have an overimposing size, like that of Omega Supreme, you always know when Thunder is there. His twenty foot frame is made even more spectacular by the propeller blades that rest on his back. The majority of Thunder is an army green and a few large red crosses which which tattoo the bot. An Autobot symbol is displayed proudly on each shoulder but dull in comparison to the one on his chest. His chest is made even bigger by the helicopter cockpit which folds down whenever he transforms. He holds a propeller which he uses as a sword to fight his enemies and he is not afraid to use it. Thunder looks up from his book "Oops...must have taken a wrong turn." Mischief looks over at the new arrival. Thunder says, "My name is Thunder...and you are??" Mischief says, "Hello, I'm Mischief." Thunder says, "A pleasure." Hot Rod shifts and sits a bit straighter on the medtable. "Hot Rod. You new here?" Mischief looks back at Rod, tempted to push him down again. Thunder says, "Yeah...I've been travelling, trying to learn about the war." You say, "It's old, it's rough, lots of people died. That about covers it, I think." Mischief giggles quietly. Mischief says, "And sometimes they come back..." Thunder looks to Hot Rod..."So you were there then??" Hot Rod hehs, "You want ancient history, I'm the WRONG guy to ask. Find Kup or someone.. one of the old-timers." Mischief says, "Don't look at me either...I'm younger'n him." Hot Rod slides a sideways look at Mischief and remains silent. Mischief returns the look. She wasn't really joking. Thunder says, "Thanks..I'll be around..if you need anything. I'm gonna see if i can find anything over near the con's HQ." You say, "Uhh.. that wouldn't be a good idea right now." You say, "Galvatron's on the warpath." Mischief says, "Boy, is he..." Thunder looks curiously "Galvatron??" Hot Rod rubs his chestplate vaguely. Thunder says, "What's he done?" You say, "Well, last night he took Devastator and paid a little visit to the spaceport.."" Thunder face looks stern "Was anyone hurt..anyone killed? Mischief looks at the ex-lunar crater. Hot Rod glares back evenly at Mischief. "No, no one was killed." Mischief stifles a smile and grims at him instead. Thunder says, "Well that's good, but I really would like to look around Cybertron." You say, "Sure, just steer clear of Decepticon territory. And keep an optic peeled for ambush." Thunder says, "Sure..I'll be careful. I'l radio if anything goes wrong, okay??" You say, "We'll be here." Mischief waves at Thunder. Thunder says, "Bye." Thunder heads back into the Waiting Room. Mischief looks back at Horrid. "Well, you did look like a lunar crater." You say, "Quit callin me that, I'm fixed now." Mischief sighs and supposes. You say, "You try taking a blast full-on like that and look any better." Mischief says, "Just say no....I'd try dodging it myself." You say, "Well, he took me by surprise." Mischief smiles slightly. "Coulda been worse...Devastator coulda stepped on you afterwards." Hot Rod smiles, "No Devastator had already lost it before I got smacked." Firestone comes in from the Waiting Room. Firestone wanders in. Mischief says, "Speak of the Devil." Firestone says, "I have been having a feline day." Hot Rod is sitting on a medtable. You say, "Feline?" Mischief says, "A what?" Firestone says, "How's Rod?" Firestone says, "Feline." Firestone says, "First Anna decides I should adopt her..." Mischief hmmmmssss Firestone says, "Then I find, of all things..." Firestone says, "Aria's terran kitty..." Firestone says, "In _Vilnacron_." Firestone says, "I have no idea how I'm going to get the angora fur off my upholstry." Hot Rod huhs, "They're takin over, I tell ya. I'm fine, Firestone, thanks." Mischief smiles at Firestone. Firestone says, "I think." Firestone says, "I think Mischief here should meet Anna. They'd get along fabulously." Firestone says, "Course, Mischief would wind up with ears and a tail." Mischief says, "Already met her." Firestone says, "So..." Firestone says, "Rod..." Firestone says, "I'm guessing the talks didn't go so well last night." You say, "They, uhm, didn't take it very well, no." Mischief says, "That's what we were doing? Talking?" You say, "No, this was BEFORE they attacked Memorial." Mischief ohs....musta missed that episode. Firestone says, "Looks like we were lucky enough to keep the landing pad from being too badly hurt." Firestone says, "When we going to get the second pad rebuilt?" Firestone says, "Just in case we do get hit some time." Hot Rod nods. "The AA emplacement took some heavy hits, though. It'll need refurbishing." You say, "Uh.. isn't it in working condition now?" Firestone says, "Thought it wasn't." Firestone heads back into the Waiting Room. You say, "No, we got the damage fixed up a while ago-- or you could just walk out on me." Hot Rod shakes his head and shrugs. "Whatever." Firestone comes in from the Waiting Room. Firestone says, "Hm. Good, good." Mischief giggles. Firestone says, "In case they try again." Firestone transmits a message via radio. Mischief shrugs. "If I was them and someone just told me to leave MY home, I'd be a little upset too." Firestone says, "Yep." You say, "They try again, we drive em back again." Firestone says, "Optimus is acting strange." Firestone shrugs. Mischief says, "Point is, looks like they're trying to cut us off." Firestone says, "Elita says he's the real thing." You say, "Well.. yeah, but they obviously don't want to live in peace.. oh, not you too." Mischief pokes Rod gently. "You already agreed with me about him." Grimlock has connected. Hot Rod squirms away from Mischief. "Well, of COURSE he's the real thing. Who else would he be?" Mischief hmmmms. "Now there's a thought." Grimlock nods. "Hello." Mischief says, "Heya Grim, welcome back." Firestone says, "Hey, big guy. How you feeling?" Grimlock winces a bit. "Um.. me Grimlock feeling OK." Firestone says, "Suuuuure." Grimlock grumbles and sulks. Sidewinder comes in from the Waiting Room. Sidewinder nods to those present. Mischief waves. Grimlock waves hi. Sidewinder grins at Mischief Mischief hmmms? Firestone wanders over and sits near Rod. Firestone says, "Darn, I feel old, all of a sudden." Grimlock chuckles slightly. Sidewinder says, "How are your arm servos, Firestone?" Mischief says, "So, Rod....What's our standing orders since Galvatron wants to blast us all again?"" Firestone says, "Fine, fine." Firestone says, "I'm older than at least three of the people in here. Don't know about Sidewinder." Mischief thbts at the old lady. Firestone waggles her fingers at Grim. You say, "Huh? How should I know? Go through with what Optimus said to, I guess." Sidewinder hopes Grim an't gonna get a flying lesson... Mischief sighs again. "Oh, yes...THAT plan." Sidewinder says, "When ARE we attacking Trypticon, Hot Rod?" Firestone says, "Fun." Sidewinder still looks aprehensive about the plan You say, "I don't know. Why does everyone think I know everything? No. We need to find an alternative access to Darkmount first." Firestone says, "I got at least two ways in." Firestone says, "The first one, we drive up." Mischief looks at Firestone. Firestone says, "The second one is we all jump out of Jetfire." Sidewinder says, "...through the cataombs, Firestone." Firestone says, "Well, that comes out in Polyhex." Firestone says, "But I suppose you could expand on this." Sidewinder shrugs Mischief says, "We gonna kill anyone else while we're at it?" Firestone says, "Just him." Firestone says, "Shouldn't be too hard." Grimlock hrms. Mischief scowls. Firestone says, "All else fails, I know I can take Trypticon out." Firestone says, "Just one problem." You say, "That's the idea. We need to find a catacomb access OTHER than the one in Polyhex." Firestone says, "Everything in about a mile goes with it." Sidewinder says, "I thought Prime was going to hire Kinslayer to take care of that." Mischief receives a radio transmission. Mischief transmits a message via radio. You say, "I don't know WHERE Kinslayer enters any of it.." Mischief says, "Kins said he was just going to be a front line troop." Sidewinder says, "I don't trust mercs." You say, "I don't trust him either, but Optimus hired him, so." Sidewinder hmms Mischief shrugs. "He doesn't seem to be too bad." Firestone sighs. Firestone leans back in her chair. Firestone says, "So, you sure you ok, Mischief?" Mischief says, "Yup, Huffer fixed all my scratches yesterday." Mischief says, "I'm still mad at Prime, though." Grimlock growls, "Why you mad at Optimus for?" Sidewinder says, "Mad at?" Mischief turns and scowls at the big Dino. "Cause he was being downright ugly yesterday at the fight." Hot Rod frowns softly to himself and studies his hands some more. Sidewinder says, "Another 'incident'?" Grimlock growls, "What ugly? Me Grimlock think he had good idea." Sidewinder says, "Look, I've been su..." Sidewinder glances briefly at Rod Sidewinder says, "..what happened, Mis?" Mischief walks over and stares up at Grimlock. "What kind of person ORDERS his supposedly good and noble Autobots to gang up and KILL someone? Sidewinder looks shocked. Sidewinder says, "Who? Who was killed?" Grimlock looks back down. "Someone who know quick way of ending war? Someone who know that if big purple guy go down, Cons as good as finished?" Mischief says, "Even IF it is Galvatron?"" Firestone says, "The sort of leader that wants to end the fight." Sidewinder says, "...oh..." Sidewinder hmms. Firestone says, "He knows that we wouldn't be able to finish Galvatron off, in the condition we were..." Mischief frowns. "IS that how we do things? Firestone says, "At least, not if Galvatron ordered a retreat." Grimlock shrugs. "Guess that how we do things now." You say, "Well, all of us together -- Galvatron hadda be stopped--" Mischief says, "Musta missed that subroutine in my initial programming...." Sidewinder says, "...no...and especialy not the way HE does things" Firestone says, "If we'd stuck with one on one, then there would have been a lot more damage... and possibly several deaths on both sides." Firestone says, "It's a matter of psychology." Firestone says, "He figured Galvatron would run before we knocked him over." Firestone says, "Okay?" Mischief points towards the main entrance. "Excuse me, but don't we have a code about GANGING up on people?" Sidewinder says, "Yes...and Megatron had to be stopped to...but that didn't stop Prime from not firing to save you.." Firestone says, "Now, if we'd picked anyone else on..." Firestone says, "Then Galvatron would have ignored it." Firestone shrugs. Mischief says, "He wanted to KILL him...He wasn't thinking Galvatron was gonna run away." Firestone says, "I do what the leader says." Hot Rod protests weakly, "But it was Galvatron.." Firestone says, "At least, in combat, I do." Sidewinder sighs Sidewinder says, "..sorry, Rod... just meant..." You say, "I know what you meant." Mischief says, "Just because it was Galvatron, it makes it okay?" Firestone says, "Mmm." Sidewinder says, "There's just a pattern here...Tempest, Galvatron..." Firestone says, "Yep." You say, "Tempest was a MISTAKE!" Firestone says, "Mass murderer, psychopath..." Mischief says, "How come we get bent outta shape when they gang up on Prime?" Grimlock grumbles something about wimps. You say, "I was THERE! I SAW it! It was an ACCIDENT!" Firestone says, "Cause Prime's a hero. Sides, we expect it." Sidewinder says, "has anybody seen Wrek-Gar lately?..." Firestone says, "Nope. FX is acting leader." Sidewinder hmms You say, "No, Wreck-Gar had to go back to Junk." Sidewinder says, "I have a..friend among the Militants...but I haven't been able to contact her since..." Hot Rod looks mildly distasteful. "You're actually TRUSTING one of them?" Mischief sighs and dumps herself into a chair again, glaring down at her feet. Grimlock dohs. Sidewinder says, "..I don't know...she just joined them recently..." Sidewinder says, "but.." Grimlock growls, "But?" Sidewinder says, "the Militants are so...militant" Sidewinder looks at the Dinobot...and knows the meaning will be lost... Sidewinder says, "but the Militants are SURVIVERS...you have to admire them for that..right?" You say, "And for attacking us every chance they get, sure. Admiration doesn't equate trust." Thunder comes in from the Waiting Room. Sidewinder says, "You're right, Hot Rod...I know." Thunder says, "Hello." Sidewinder nods to Thunder Mischief is still sulking in her chair. Thunder says, "Did I interrupt something??" Sidewinder says, "We ALL admire Prime." Grimlock growls, "Prime cool." You say, "But you don't trust him." Sidewinder says, "something seems...wrong about him...I trusted Prime before..but" Hot Rod frowns and looks away at the wall, lost in thought for a moment. Sidewinder says, "I don't trust his "resurrection"...you have to admit, he's...different now" Sidewinder puts his hand on Rod's shoulder. Grimlock nods. "Maybe different for better though. Me Grimlock like how Prime acting now. No nonsense. Go for gusto." Sidewinder turns sharply to Grimlock, "You WOULD be happier with things that way Grimlock nods. "Darn tootin'." Sidewinder says, "I've been to deserts on alot of worlds...every one has creatures that fill the same nich...they look like something their prey DESIRES, but then..." Grimlock looks confused. Sidewinder says, "Don't worry about it Grim." Sidewinder scowls You say, "He's not different. He's just trying to adapt to a new situation, that's all." Grimlock shrugs and goes back to minding his wounds. Mischief frowns over at Rod. Thunder receives a radio transmission. Thunder transmits a message via radio. Thunder receives a radio transmission from Mixmaster. Sidewinder turns to Thunder, "From WHO!?! Thunder says, "I just got a message from Mixmaster..his brother wants to meet me, should I go??" Mischief says, "NO!" Sidewinder turns to Hot Rod, then back to Thunder, "do you trust him? Thunder says, "Why..don't you realize you'll never have peace if you don't start now!!" Thunder receives a radio transmission. Thunder receives a radio transmission from Mixmaster. Sidewinder nods. Mischief says, "Weeeeellll, thanks to the big OP, it's kinda late now." Thunder says, "What do I do, he wants to meet me." Mischief says, "Don't go...tell him to wait until things settle down some." Thunder says, "Don't worry about my loyalty..it is here with the Autobots, I give you my word." Thunder touches the symbol on his chest.. Mischief pokes Thunder. "Devastator was one of the ones we were fighting with last night...Constructs merge to form Dev... Sidewinder says, "We're not worried about your LOYALTY, Thunder, we're woried about your repair bill...supplies are short. " Sidewinder grins. Thunder says, "I have to go..peace has to start somewhere, even one person at a time. And it is just the two of them." Mischief nods...understanding. Hot Rod nods, "Thunder, just.. be careful, all right?" Thunder says, "I can take care of myself, but if you want to come Sidewinder???" Sidewinder looks dark again after his attempt to lighten the mood, "You're right, Thunder. Good luck." Thunder transmits a message via radio. Thunder says, "You coming??" Thunder receives a radio transmission. Thunder says, "If things do get nasty, I could use a hand.." Sidewinder turns to Rod, "Do you think I should back him up? Hot Rod shrugs. "Might not be a bad idea." Thunder transmits a message via radio. Thunder says, "Well, let's go.." Sidewinder says, "Ok..I'm with you, Thunder." Thunder says, "Follow me..." Thunder says, "Be back later..." Thunder heads back into the Waiting Room. Sidewinder heads back into the Waiting Room. Mischief looks at Hot Rod and Grimlock, realizing that now SHE'S outnumbered. Mischief wanders over to Grimlock to see if there's anything she can do for his wounds. Hot Rod sighs and lies back on the table unhappily, looking up at the ceiling. Mischief says, "You kind of have to defend him, don't you?" Grimlock chuckles slightly. Hot Rod says sourly, "Well, no one else will.." Mischief shrugs.."Should tell ya something..." Mischief thinks for a bit, wondering what she can improvise and then fetches some energon. Mischief smiles at Grimlock..."You're gonna be kinda colorful, but at least you'll stop leaking all over the place." Hot Rod just frowns to himself and doesn't respond.